saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibiki Shichimiya/SAOF Arena
Hibiki is a playable character in SAOF Arena. Background Hibiki was tasked with exploring the new dungeon that suddenly appeared in ELO. The dungeon was actually a portal to the world of Paradox. Unlock Requirements Get halfway through Ridley's story arc. Playstyle Hibiki, along with being a decent tank, her attacks are meant for strategy, as several of them cause different debuffs, which opens up opportunities for other members in the party. Her character system is the Weapon Shift. All three of her weapons, Accelerando, Cantabile, and Furioso, are available for use in attacking her enemies. They each have different attributes, and depending on which weapon she is currently using, her basic attack will change. Her weapons can be changed with a basic move or with a certain skill. The default starting weapon for each battle is Accelerando. Stats Movelist Base Rank *Attack: Basic hitting attack. Accelerando has a 20% flinch chance. Cantabile has a 15% chance to stun for 2 turns. Furioso has 10% bleed chance. *(Special) Weapon Shift: Hibiki changes her current weapon. *(Special) Sonic Blast: Fires a pulse of sound from the palm. 45% chance to cause flinch. *(Special) Unhappy Refrain: Hibiki performs a powerful combo with current weapon. Accelerando has a 15% flinch chance. Cantabile has a 10% chance to stun for 2 turns. Furioso has 7% bleed chance. Rank 2: Resonator *(Special) Sonic Cannon: Switches to Accelerando and fires a destructive sound blast. 50% chance to make enemies flinch. (Replaces Sonic Blast) *(Special) Resonate: Fire a sound blast that resonates within every being, increasing allies' attack by 2 and decreasing enemy defense by 2. Rank 3: Little Banshee *(Special) Sonic Ripper: Switches to Accelerando and makes a wide slash to create a sonic wave that causes enemies to flinch. (Replaces Sonic Cannon) *(Special) Crossing Field: Hibiki switches to Cantabile and fires a piercing sound bullet. 50% chance to stun enemies hit for 2 turns. *(Special) Dead End: Switches to Furioso and rapidly brings them down on enemies, each hit having a 30% chance to cause bleed. Rank 4: Echo Knight *(Special) Bloody Gravity: Hibiki switches to Furioso and binds enemies, not letting them move during their turn and causing bleed, and then automatically lifts them up and throws them down onto the ground on next turn. Two maximum targets. (Replaces Dead End) *(Special) Echo Artillery: Hibiki switches to Accelerando and fires special shots into the air, placing sound runes above all enemies and showering them with sonic blasts. They fire again every time it is Hibiki's turn, although much weaker. Lasts 3 of Hibiki's turns. Rank 5: Royal Silencer *Attack: Perform a destructive combo with the current weapon. Accelerando has a 40% flinch chance. Cantabile has a 30% stun chance for 2 turns. Furioso has a 25% bleed chance. *(Final) Wastelander Drive: Switches to Accelerando and loads all five chambers that requires charging. On the next turn, she stabs her weapon into the earth, an extremely powerful sound blast is shot while ripping the blade through the ground towards the enemies. The blast cracks through earth and ruins anything it hits, throwing powerful sound pulses and heavy debris everywhere, turning the ground into a wasteland. Has a large area of effect. Negates all enemy environment buffs and debuffs. *(Final) Last Effect: Hibiki sheaths her weapons and selects up to seven targets. Then she focuses on all the idle sounds they're making, and amplifies them to the point where they are as strong as a Sonic Cannon Blast. The sounds are detonated, and cause multiple sound explosions around every enemy selected. Each blast does splash damage. Battle Quotes "Hibiki, heading out." (When selected in Character Select) "Do you need something?" (When selected in Character Select) "Hibiki, going on the offensive." (Intro) "Prepare to lose." (Intro) "I'm not going to run anymore!" (Intro for difficult boss fight) "Accelerando, let's end this quick." (When using Weapon Switch to Accelerando) "Cantabile, let's take it nice and easy." (When using Weapon Switch to Cantabile) "Furioso, let's send them straight to hell." (When using Weapon Switch to Furioso) "Words aligned in rows, so unhappy." (When using Unhappy Refrain) "I'm caught up in a dream." (When using Crossing Field) "Behind the hatred there lies a murderous love." (When using Dead End) "I wanna live without missing a thing." (When using Bloody Gravity) "How are you losing…" (When less than 50% health) "Stop making mistakes…" (When less than 50% health) "Disappear." (When using Wastelander Drive) "Your voice will be your own death." (When using Last Effect) "Still not strong enough…" (Defeat) "But…why…" (Defeat) "We did it, huh?" (Victory) "A little treat would be nice...maybe a cookie or something.." (Victory) Alternate Outfits *Dancehall: Hibiki's elegant outfit from Percy's Super Duper Halloween Fun Chapter Special! *IRL: Hibiki's clothing in the real world. *Halloween: Hibiki dressed as a magician. Trivia *Like with Yumiko, the majority of Hibiki's attacks are named from songs in Nanashi's iTunes library. **Also like Yumiko, some of her battle quotes for specific moves are (English-translated) lyrics from that song that the move was named after. Category:SAOF Arena Character